harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
June Harper
June Minerva Harper is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originated by actress Barbara Eden, best known for her role of Jeannie on the series, I Dream of Jeannie, but was recently returned, played by actress-singer Karen Morrow, best known for her role of meddlesome, mischievious but always well-meaning witch Aunt Minerva (where June gets her middle name) on the short-lived comedy, Tabitha, as well as her role of cheerful housewife, Betty Brill, on the 1980s comedy, Ladies Man. Karen's more comical portrayal of June has made her a comic relief character. The bane of the Beacon Hill biddies! A regal, but a very loving woman, June was one of the most beautiful society women in all of Harpers Falls, Massachusetts. She was the first-born daughter of Preston and Nellie Harper. June has three siblings, Richard Harper; Marjorie Harper Franklin and John Harper. All three of her siblings are dead. At first Richard was thought to be alive and living in Boston, to the surprise of the rest of the family, but he really wasn't due to the fact that "Richard" was an imposter hired by her wicked niece, Erica. June takes her role of being a family member, in fact, the only surviving member of her siblings, quite seriously. While she has a sparkling wit and a sweet, quirky and mischievious nature, she will not hesitate to lower the boom on someone who messed with her family. She is quite devoted to her nieces and nephews, and is a wonderful great aunt to them. She bonded with her great nephew, Dylan, and spends a lot of time with him and her great niece, Audra. After realizing that Harpers Falls would be no more, June moved down to Sarasota, Florida. She owns a condo in the very ritzy St. Armands circle area of Sarasota and lived there happily for a time. True to her slightly flirtatious nature (she has never been married, but dates frequently), she lived in her condo with an always attentive array of handsome males. These young men are known as "June's Boys" and they have familial rank in the Harper family. They are considered to be cousins to her nieces and nephews, and they are as protective of her great-nephew, Dylan Harper as anyone else who was blood family would be. Recently, upon discovering that her brother wasn't who he was, June (and her boys) moved back to Boston, more or less, full time, taking over the house that her "brother" had almost lived in, but she retains her retinue of men, and they always take good care of her. Despite all the insanity in the family, June's often comical nature, her way of not giving a whoop what the staid "Beacon Hill biddies" as she calls them, think, plus her never failing retinue of men, make June Harper one of the most well-known and loved members of the Harper family, a family known for their characters. Recently, June discovered that her nephew, Matt's adopted daughter, Lorraine has moved to Boston, and lives in Cambridge. She helped her great niece get used to Boston, after years of living in California, and introduced her to the rest of the family. At a recent party that she threw, she was pleased to be a part of one of the more memorable moments, when her nephew, Aaron Harper proposed to his girlfriend, Marta Srinivasen and she accepted the proposal. June lives in the old townhouse that her nephew, Michael, lived in with Wendy, although she mainly does so now, to help Harper family friend, Susannah Lucas with upkeep for the times when she visits her Boston family. Recently, she received a surprise when family friend, Marilyn Rhomberg was revealed to be her long-lost younger sister. After the initial shock, she was warmly received by the Harpers. She brings a freshness and lot of ribald humor to the staid atmosphere of Beacon Hill, to the dismay of most of the long-standing residents of the area, but June Harper doesn't care. She adores her family and her home, and the family would not want her any other way than what she is. Recently, June helped her niece Hannah Harper Atchley who had just come out of hiding to get back into the world and to become whole once again. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Comic relief characters